Advancements in the field of network environments, such as Internet of Things (IoT) environment, have led to development of mechanism for providing connectivity between sensors, devices, people and cloud services. Such mechanisms make use of cryptographically secured connectivity between the electronic devices, in order to preserve confidentiality, integrity, and authenticity of the entities involved. The pairing of the electronic devices in the IoT environment is performed by a user following which the connection between the electronic devices takes place via one or more access points. Further, such a connection is assumed to be secure. The information corresponding to the connection is stored, and is referenced each time the electronic devices are in the vicinity of each other and are required to be connected.
In certain scenarios, because of the inherent assumption of security cited above, the connectivity between the electronic devices may be susceptible to fake or rogue electronic devices that may disconnect the verified electronic devices. Further, such fake electronic devices may be paired to the electronic devices in the network, after disconnecting the verified electronic devices. There is no mechanism in the electronic devices to analyze such events and detect if an intrusion from a fake electronic device is being done. Consequently, the security of the electronic device may be compromised leading to loss of sensitive data. Furthermore, there is no mechanism by which the electronic device may monitor the network and provide a feedback to a user upon detection of a fake device.
Therefore, there exists a need for keeping the connectivity between the electronic devices secure not only during the pairing stage but constantly throughout the time duration for which the connection is maintained.